In general, deterministic networking attempts to precisely control when a data packet arrives at its destination (e.g., within a bounded timeframe). This category of networking may be used for a myriad of applications such as industrial automation, vehicle control systems, and other systems that require the precise delivery of control commands to a controlled device. However, implementing deterministic networking also places additional requirements on a network. For example, packet delivery in a deterministic network may require the network to exhibit fixed latency, zero or near-zero jitter, and high packet delivery ratios.
As an example of a deterministic network, consider a railway system. A railway stem can be seen as deterministic because trains are scheduled to leave a railway station at certain times, to traverse any number stations along a track at very precise times, and to arrive at a destination station at an expected time. From the human perspective, this is also done with virtually no jitter. Which tracks are used by the different trains may also be selected so as to prevent collisions and to avoid one train from blocking the path of another train and delaying the blocked train.
Low power and lossy networks (LLNs), e.g., Internet of Things (IoT) networks, have a myriad of applications, such as sensor networks, Smart Grids, and Smart Cities. Various challenges are presented with LLNs, such as lossy links, low bandwidth, low quality transceivers, battery operation, low memory and/or processing capability, etc. Changing environmental conditions may also affect device communications in an LLN. For example, physical obstructions (e.g., changes in the foliage density of nearby trees, the opening and closing of doors, etc.), changes in interference (e.g., from other wireless networks or devices), propagation characteristics of the media (e.g., temperature or humidity changes, etc.), and the like, also present unique challenges to LLNs.